Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): The Mayor's Office
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "The Mayor's Office" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Mayor Bradley *Jennifer Lynch *Agent Hawkins *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Agent Rorke Equipment Locations *New York City Hall Plot (The scene opens with Lynch telling Bradley about tandem parachuting) Mayor Bradley warned Holtzmann there was no feet on the table. He stated it was the Mayor's Office. (Erin cut to the chase) Patty explained she worked for the MTA. Bradley felt comforted. (Bradley explains they know the Ghostbusters aren't frauds) Bradley elaborated it was over in Italian. Erin tried to figure out the translation and thought it was "finish the meal." Patty understood and correctly translated his phrase as, "The comedy is finished." Bradley complimented her. (Bradley wanted them to let Homeland Security do their work, Hawkins asks them if they know how many laws they're breaking) Abby asked Hawkins if he meant at the federal level. (Holtzmann guesses) Holtzmann then guessed one and a half, one thousand, between two and one thousand. Abby was skeptical an illegal siren was a federal offense and was amused they'd be imprisoned next to a murderer. Bradley promised he could make that happen. Patty was stunned. Holtzmann rolled her eyes. (Bradley explains the deal) Abby understood the threat of mass hysteria. Erin pointed out all the people at the concert probably talked about the bust on the Internet. Agent Rorke countered it would be dismissed as a bunch of whacked out metal heads who saw a hi-tech prop go haywire and all their cell phone photos were wiped out by a magnetic wave blast. Abby was impressed and wondered if that was why her credit card wasn't working for the past two weeks. Erin wanted to find a compromise and to at least say they caught a ghost and things were under control. The idea was shot down. Abby reiterated their plan to Erin. Erin countered mass happiness might happen if everyone found out ghosts were real. A clip was played for them. Everyone was taken aback. Patty asked if it was from "World War Z" and Erin was horrified. Bradley stated the old woman never made it to the post office. Patty wondered why Lynch even had that on her laptop. She remarked it was her screen saver. (Cat out the bag is debated) Abby and Erin got into it about how it's an army of cats, not just a cat. (Rorke lists examples of when the cat was out of the bag before) Rorke stated the U.S. government was the best catbagger. Holtzmann stated Rorke reminded her of herself. Hawkins wrapped it up, hinting it was time to get back to work. (Bradley thanks them for coming) Holtzmann shook his hand and pulled his hand close to her face. Lynch stated the Mayor wasn't to be touched. Bradley was okay with it. Rorke pulled Holtzmann away. The Ghostbusters were walked out. Bradley told them to consider him a friend, a friend that wouldn't acknowledge them as a friend on the street but a friend none the less. Lynch reiterated he would be a long distance friend. Bradley likened himself to a pen pal but with no letters and no contact. Bradley asked them to never send letters and pretend they never met. Hawkins gave Erin his card. Lynch promised they would speak soon then closed the door to the office. Trivia *Mayor Bradley quotes "The comedy is finished!" from "Pagliacci". *Patty mentions the movie "World War Z". References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc01.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc02.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc03.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc04.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc05.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc06.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc07.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc08.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc09.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc10.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc11.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc12.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc13.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc14.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc15.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc16.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc17.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc18.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc19.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc20.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc21.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc22.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc23.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc24.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc25.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc26.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc27.png| GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc28.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes